


and sea spray flies like sparks

by ADreamingSongbird



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Collegiate Competitive Ballroom Dance Team AU, Day At The Beach, Getting Together, Lapdance, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Shorter Wong's Bisexual Crisis, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/pseuds/ADreamingSongbird
Summary: “I dunno!” Shorter repeats. “I’ve seen how he looks at you. He’s into you. Like, I can see it plain as day, and I’m not even into dudes.”Yeah, well. Famous last words, Shorter. Famous last words.The dance team takes a day at the beach, soy sauce is used in questionable ways, and Shorter has an epiphany: boys hot.Or: nothing hurts and everyone is just a little bit of a disaster. It's college. What else can one expect?





	and sea spray flies like sparks

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO thank you for dropping by to the literal most self indulgent fic i've EVER written!! inspired by real-life events wherein i went to the beach with my dance team, announced that i'm a lesbian and saw my friend let everyone know he's gay in the funniest way, and witnessed no less than six lap dances. shit was wild.
> 
> ALSO: jo did some COOL ASS ART while i was yelling at them about how dumb and silly and fun this fic idea was!!! check it out [here](https://twitter.com/jumpforjo/status/1100625871365382145) !!!

Turquoise waves wash onto the shore, glistening like diamonds in the spring sun. It’s a warm day for April, but the water is cool and refreshing as all around, people splash and laugh. Ash scans the horizon, shading his eyes with a hand and watching his teammates play.

Shorter’s in charge of the music, coming back from throwing Sing into an oncoming wave to sit under their umbrella and brush windblown sand from the speaker. His hair is soaked and his shades are perched low on his nose, and Ash, just to be a dick, picks up a handful and sprinkles it on his wet leg.

“Dude!” Shorter squawks, leg successfully caked in sand from the knee down. “Why!”

“You left yourself open.” Ash grins. “What was I supposed to do?”

“I dunno. You could try, like, not being a dipshit.” Shorter brushes the worst of it away and flips him off. “Go bother Eiji or something. Can’t you let a guy DJ in peace? Or are you bitter because your lily-white ass will turn into a lobster the second you leave the umbrella shade?”

“I put on sunscreen, so you can shut your ugly face,” Ash retorts with a huff.

He’s even wearing a T-shirt instead of going barechested like some people, thank you very much—the sun can’t burn him if it never touches his skin, can it? Exactly. Check and mate, Shorter Wong.

Though Ash supposes having Shorter run around shirtless is better than making him look at that awful Str8 Against H8 tank he was wearing earlier. “Besides, Eiji brought me a parasol.”

“Eiji brought you a _parasol?”_ Shorter lets out a hoot of laughter. “And you’re _sure_ you’re not already dating?”

Ash picks up another handful of sand and flings it at his leg. “Shut _up!_ We’re not dating, he’s just really nice, idiot.”

Shorter shrugs, looking out over the beach, and Ash follows his gaze. Eiji’s trying to dance with Bones in the surf, holding his floppy sunhat on with one hand and laughing as they both attempt a jive through knee-deep waves. He’s wearing a white-and-pastel-pink crop top that used to be loose in the wind, but now that it’s all wet it clings to his skin and shows off his toned abs, and _fuck,_ Ash is really gay for his dance partner, and this isn’t fair!

Bones and Eiji attempt to pull off a mooch step, turning to sling their arms about each other’s shoulders and kicking out in front, but all they do is kick up a big splash that soaks them both, and they break apart, laughing. Ash wants to melt. Eiji is so _cute_ when he laughs like that.

“I dunno, man,” Shorter teases, his sing-song voice utterly obnoxious. “Someone that cute paying special attention to you all the time? And you’re _so_ sure he isn’t into you?”

“He’s not,” Ash mutters. “We’re just really good friends and you suck.”

“I dunno!” Shorter repeats. “I’ve seen how he looks at you. He’s into you. Like, I can see it plain as day, and I’m not even into dudes.”

Yeah, well. Famous last words, Shorter. Famous last words.

* * *

“Ash! Grab me another beer while you’re over there, yeah?”

Ash pulls two beers out of the ice chest, passes one to Alex, and fishes around for a hard lemonade for Eiji, before ambling back to the circle of chairs around the firepit. This stretch of beach was secluded to begin with, but it’s gotten late enough that the ballroom club are the only people here, sitting and roasting s’mores under the stars. And drinking, talking, genuinely having a good time, and playing—

“Sing!” Shorter grins a little menacingly. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Sing says, lifting his chin. Shorter’s truths are always brutal and embarrassing. Dare is the safer option. Or… as safe of an option as there is around Shorter.

“I dare you to take a shot—"

“Ha! Fine!”

“—of _soy sauce_.”

In the flabbergasted silence that follows, Ash plops back down in his seat on the bench next to Eiji, who accepts his lemonade with a hum and leans against him as the wind picks up. “Does anyone even _have_ soy sauce?”

Shorter reaches into the duffel bag they packed snacks in, rummages around, and produces a bottle. “Yes.”

“You brought soy sauce on a _beach trip?”_ Yut-Lung sounds both scandalized and judgmental, which is to say he sounds just like he always does.

Shorter holds out his hand, and wordlessly Kong passes him a shot glass. “Uh, obviously.”

“Do you even realize how you make the rest of us Chinese look, just carrying that around? The whites will think they’re right!” Yut-Lung crosses his arms. “What is _wrong_ with you?”

“What _isn’t?”_ Sing mutters, glaring balefully at the shot Shorter passes to him. “God, I hate you so fucking much.”

“Look, I brought it specifically to bully Sing! I knew we’d play truth or dare so I started thinking up dares a week ago.” Shorter looks incredibly pleased with himself. “And this is a damn good one, if I do say so myself.”

“It’s not,” Sing says. “It’s awful. What did I even do to you?”

“You made me agree to adopt that demon gremlin cat of yours—”

“She’s an _angel,_ and she’s gonna scratch the shit out of you when we get home—”

“That’s exactly why she’s a demon, dumbass. Now bottoms up!”

Sing eyes the shot glass with distaste. Ash can’t say he blames him, but he did offer himself up for a Shorter dare, so it’s to be expected. Besides, Eiji is leaning against him and giggling into his hand, and that’s worth making Sing drink the whole bottle.

“I hate you _so much,”_ Sing informs Shorter, then holds his nose and knocks the shot back.

“Woo-hoo!” Shorter cheers. “Attaboy!”

Immediately after he swallows, Sing coughs, wheezes, and starts fanning himself in distress as his face contorts out of pure disgust. “Oh _god_ that’s _awful,”_ he gasps, lifting his head and glaring at Shorter. “Eugh!”

He chucks the shot glass at Shorter’s head as he jumps up; Shorter leans just a touch to the side, and it lands harmlessly in the sand. Sing doesn’t appear to care, rummaging frantically in the duffel bag, and Shorter cackles.

“There are Oreos!” Eiji calls helpfully. “I packed them early this morning, so they are probably near the bottom.”

Sing lets out a shout of triumph when he finds them, rips open the package right there like a barbarian, and stuffs three cookies in his mouth. Ash can’t help but snicker.

The wind picks up again as Sing shoves Oreos wildly down his throat, and Eiji shivers slightly. Ash is about to put an arm around him—just to keep him warm, of course, and not at all because he has the _biggest_ crush on his dance partner and best friend—but before he can, Eiji turns to him.

“Hold this,” he requests, passing his lemonade back over. Ash does as he’s told, and nearly squeaks when Eiji’s hands go to his waist. “You are not using this and the wind is chilly,” Eiji informs him, untying the flannel from around his waist and then tugging it around himself.

When he puts his arms through the sleeves, they’re too long, and he looks at his cuff-covered hands for a moment and then giggles again. Ash has to suppress heart palpitations. Eiji is so cute it should be _illegal._ Fuck.

“Yeah, sure,” he manages out loud, heart squeezing in his chest when Eiji takes the lemonade back and holds it in his sleeve paws, not bothering to roll them up. “Knock yourself out.”

“Sing,” Shorter calls, and Ash draws his attention back to the game. “When you’re done eating the Oreos that were supposed to be for _everyone,_ it’s your turn!”

“I wouldn’t be eating all of them if you hadn’t brought fucking soy sauce!” Sing shoots back, but he goes back to his chair instead of kneeling by the duffel bag like some kind of junk food gremlin. He brings the Oreos, though. “Uh… Yut-Lung, truth or dare?”

Yut-Lung tucks his hair behind his ear and smiles sweetly. “Truth.”

Sing considers for several seconds, long enough to eat one final Oreo before closing the box, and chews thoughtfully. “Have you ever done… _butt stuff?”_

Yut-Lung tips his head to one side. “Do you mean putting it up someone else’s butt or taking it up mine?”

Sing shrugs. “Either!”

Yut-Lung scoffs and flips his hair. “Where _else_ would they have put it?”

Sing’s brow furrows, and he stares in confusion. “Huh?”

 _Really?_ Ash claps a hand to his forehead. “Dude…”

“He means yes, he has,” Eiji offers, helpful.

It still takes a moment, apparently. Ash doesn’t bother to hide a snort, though Eiji elbows him in the ribs for it, as Sing processes. “But… wait, but then you…”

Yut-Lung nods slowly, as if talking to an idiotic child. “I’m gay, Sing.”

“Sing,” Shorter says, clearly suppressing laughter. “I’m pretty sure we’re the only straight guys here.”

“Whatever you say, Shorter Wong,” Yut-Lung answers absently, examining his nails. He glances at Shorter, considering, and Ash frowns. What’s he planning? He’s a schemer. Eiji likes him, so Ash tolerates him, but he’s never sure what he wants, and that’s a little off-putting. “So, it’s my turn?”

“Yup,” Alex confirms.

“Wonderful.” Yut-Lung’s razor-sharp gaze settles on Eiji, and then he smiles. “Eiji, truth or dare?”

“Hmmmm.” Eiji sips his lemonade, then hums. “Well, I did truth last time it was my turn. Dare!”

Oh no. That look in Yut-Lung’s eyes is _far_ too pleased.

“I dare you,” Yut-Lung says, pausing for dramatic effect, “to dance for us. I’ll put on a song, and you have to dance until it’s over.”

Eiji laughs and passes his bottle over to Ash again and stands, stretching. “Okay! This is a dance team, I do not mind _dancing._ I was expecting a worse dare! Unless you are going to put on a bad song…”

“Oh, I wasn’t done with the conditions,” Yut-Lung says. Ash suddenly has a very bad feeling about this. “I said dance for us, but really you’re dancing for one person. I dare you to give Shorter a lap dance, Eiji.”

Eiji goes pink.

Ash’s grip on their two bottles suddenly gets so tight his knuckles go white.

Shorter, bless him, looks over with concern and raises his hands in hesitation. “Hey, I dunno, is that something you’re comfortable with? Because like, if Eiji’s genuinely not comfortable with it I don’t wanna make him—”

“Or are _you_ the one uncomfortable?” Yut-Lung laughs. “Afraid your fragile heterosexuality might be threatened if a boy dances on you?”

“That has literally nothing to do with anything.” Shorter rolls his eyes. “I don’t have a problem with it, I’m just saying if Eiji’s uncomfortable with it, you should give him a different dare…”

Yut-Lung turns wordlessly to Eiji. “Oh, I see. You think he can’t do it. Well, Eiji?”

Eiji buries his face in his hands for a second, then laughs and lifts his head, resolute. “So long as you do not expect me to be any good at it, I can try! I have to warn you, I am already sorry for how bad it wil be. But I will do it!”

Oh no. Of course Eiji’s willing to try it. Eiji never backs down from anything. Ever. Telling Eiji that you think he can’t do something is exactly how to get him to do it, and to do it better than you ever thought he could.

Great.

Ash tips his head back and drains his beer, carefully puts Eiji’s lemonade in the sand so it won’t spill, and gets up to pour himself a cup of vodka.

“Uh, okay.” Shorter looks at him helplessly—he knows about Ash’s crush, but Ash just shrugs while unscrewing the cap from the vodka bottle. It’s truth or dare. Wild shit happens. Besides, it’s not like he’s actually making a move on Eiji while aware of Ash’s crush or anything. It’s just a game. “Sure. Do your worst, Eiji.”

Eiji grins and bounces from foot to foot. It’s the same grin he gets when learning a new samba routine—Eiji just loves challenges. “What music?”

Yut-Lung fiddles with his phone, and the cheery pop playing over the speaker stops. A moment later, a new [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsVE8zwld28) comes on—with a pumping beat and a low voice—and Eiji’s head snaps up.

_“Beyoncé?”_

Yut-Lung smirks and nods, flapping a hand at Shorter. “Your dare is now! Hop to it, little bunny.”

Eiji lets out a bright laugh, then turns to Shorter. Ash finishes pouring his vodka and carefully settles back into his chair, picking up Eiji’s lemonade again so he doesn’t accidentally kick it.

Eiji tosses his head to the beat, then sashays toward Shorter, hips swaying in a classic rumba walk. He stops a tantalizing few feet in front of him, swivels his hips in a figure eight pattern, and raises his hands to the sky, running first one and then the other slowly down his body, over his cheek and neck and chest all the way down to his hips, in time with the beat. Hugging himself, he sways his hips for a few more beats, then slowly stalks around Shorter’s chair like a predator circling his prey.

His legs are in perfect Latin form, Ash can’t help but notice, even though he’s barefoot and walking in sand instead of in heels on a dance floor. Also? He’s gay.

Shorter whistles. “Hot damn, Eiji!”

Eiji laughs again, behind him, and leans over his shoulder, pressed against the back of the chair. “You think so?”

Before Shorter can answer, Eiji caresses his cheek with one hand, fingers splayed delicately against his jawline before moving down. He rubs a slow circle over Shorter’s chest as his other hand cups Shorter’s jaw, one finger against his lips, swaying against the back of the chair in time to the music, and ugh _fuck_ Ash is trying really hard not to be jealous here, but holy shit the idea of Eiji doing that to him is enough to make his heart skip a beat.

On second thought, maybe it’s better that Eiji’s doing it to Shorter. Ash isn’t sure he’d survive. He has to focus on his vodka instead.

“Uh,” Shorter manages, several seconds late. Is he blushing? “Yeah.”

“Good.” Eiji walks his fingers back up Shorter’s chest and pulls away.

He saunters back around the chair, smirks just slightly, and traces the curves of his own body again, his hips rocking enticingly slow in half-time with the beat. He hooks his fingers under the edges of Ash’s flannel, just below his collarbones, and with every line of the song he teases it a little further open until it slides down his arms. Then he balls it up, twirls, and tosses it over his shoulder into Sing’s hands.

Sing makes a soft, strangled noise, and Ash looks over in mild indignation. That’s _his_ flannel!

Eiji doesn’t seem to care, though, stalking a little closer to Shorter and leaning down close, until their noses almost brush. Shorter is definitely blushing now, Ash notes—so much for being completely straight, huh?—as Eiji sits innocently on his knees, legs closed, and rolls his hips and shoulders in a slow circle, hand caressing his cheek again with faux sweetness. From Shorter’s face he runs his hands down to his shoulders, slow and sensual, and then feels all over his chest for several seconds.

Shorter swallows hard. Ash can _see_ it. God, that’s actually hilarious—he can’t stop himself from grinning at Shorter’s apparent crisis, especially when Shorter licks his lips with clear panic.

Eiji flows back to his feet, standing with his legs slightly apart, and runs his hands over himself again, leaning his head back as if in ecstasy as his fingers tease at the bottom of his crop top, lifting it just enough to show his top surgery scars for half a second before dropping it again and laughing to himself. Shorter’s eyes are glued to him.

He walks smoothly behind Shorter again, leaning over the back of the chair and thrusting his hips to the beat as he drapes himself over Shorter’s shoulder. Shorter’s eyes are wide, like he’s experiencing all five stages of grief at once—mourning his heterosexuality as it goes up in flames, probably—as Eiji sighs into his neck and smooths his hands over his abs, touching his hip once before standing upright again.

Eiji holds the back of the chair, lifts one leg, and drapes it over Shorter’s shoulder, so that his foot is right above Shorter’s hip. Ash has to remind himself to breathe as he knocks back some vodka. It’s a lot easier when he focuses on how red Shorter’s ears are getting, even in the dimness, as he slouches a bit so Eiji can more easily set his foot on his leg and nudge his knees apart.

“Oh, thank you,” Eiji coos, petting his hair as he pulls away again. “You are being a sweet, good boy for me, yes?”

Shorter meets Ash’s eyes and very clearly mouths _help._

Ash smirks.

“Hmm, this needs something more,” Eiji hums, tapping his lips as he stands behind the chair. He lights up after a moment, then turns and sashays away from the back of the chair. Shorter’s gaze snaps to his ass so fast that Ash laughs out loud. “Ash! Are you laughing at me?”

Oh no, Eiji’s looking at him with a little teasing smirk, oh no, oh no. “Nope,” Ash manages, feeling his cheeks heat. He has to drink more vodka before he can find his voice again, coughing a little as it burns down his throat. “Not you.”

Eiji’s smile broadens. “Well, at least I can see you are enjoying yourself.” He winks, then bends over, grabbing Shorter’s phone and the pocket charger it’s plugged into.

“Hey,” Shorter attempts, but Eiji ignores him, swaying again as he unplugs both and takes the wire. Shorter stares at his ass for a second longer before looking away, face definitely red, and covering his mouth with one hand.

Eiji takes the cord and sashays closer again, loops it about Shorter’s neck. Shorter lets out a strangled sound that’s probably supposed to be a sentence of some sort, as Eiji sets one foot on his thigh and leans in, using the cord to pull him closer, and runs a finger along the underside of his chin. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” Shorter squeaks. _Squeaks._ Ash doesn’t think he’s ever heard Shorter Wong squeak before in his _life._

A quick glance at Yut-Lung reveals utter glee. So he was just after Shorter’s dignity, huh.

Whatever, doesn’t matter, it’s way more important to keep watching Eiji dance as he settles into Shorter’s lap, finally, straddling his legs and rocking his hips to the beat in a way that’s utterly filthy. He cups Shorter’s cheeks, running his hands through his hair, and then arches his back and tips his head back again, pressing Shorter’s face into his neck. His hands dance down Shorter’s neck to his shoulders and down his arms, until they find his hands, and then he takes them and puts them on his own hips, and oh, _fuck,_ Ash would pay to see Shorter’s face right now. He chugs more vodka instead.

Eiji grinds against him like that, rocking back and forth, and takes Shorter’s hands again and moves them to his ass, and—

The song ends.

Laughing, Eiji hops up, perfectly chipper as if nothing happened, and goes to plug Shorter’s phone back in. There’s a heartbeat of silence, and then Bones and Kong hoot with cheers and applause, and Eiji takes a silly bow.

Shorter catches Ash’s gaze and stares at him helplessly for a full five seconds. He looks like he’s just seen the face of God, and the world has suddenly opened up beneath his feet.

 _Here Lies Shorter Wong’s Heterosexuality_ , Ash thinks. _Murdered in cold blood in under five minutes. Weapon of choice? Eiji’s hips._

“Very nice,” Yut-Lung drawls, smug as can be. Eiji laughs again and grabs the flannel back from Sing, pulling it on again as he plops down next to Ash.

“Thank you! I did my best.” Eiji grins, tugs the flannel around himself, and looks at Ash, who wordlessly passes him his lemonade. He takes a long pull, wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, and then snuggles up—he fucking snuggles up against Ash’s side what the fuck oh god Ash is still having a bisexual meltdown over having to watch that and Eiji wants to _cuddle?_

“I, uh…” Shorter clears his throat. His voice is a little thick. “I think we’re running low on beer? Gonna go get some more from my room. Yeah. I’ll be right back.”

Yut-Lung laughs out loud as he gets up and walks away. “I’m sure it won’t take you that long to finish up!”

Ash rolls his eyes and drapes his arm about Eiji’s shoulders. Eiji looks around. “So it’s my turn? Hm… Alex! Truth or dare!”

“Uh,” Alex manages. He blinks a couple of times, rubs the back of his neck, and looks around slowly. “Truth?”

* * *

 

[01:22] Ash:  
you better not be jacking off to eiji that’s gross and ill kill you ijs

[01:23] Shorter:  
im watching instructional videos about how to clean industrial ovens

[01:23] Ash:  
lmaoooooo  
if u need more unsexy material heres the time sings demon cat tried to take ur eye out  
[video.mp4]

[01:23] Shorter:  
_thank u_

[01:23] Ash:  
also remember the time you walked in on nadia and charlie prob about to fuck on the couch

[01:24] Shorter:  
JESUS FUCK I SAID UNSEXY NOT SCARRING FOR LIFE

[01:24] Ash:  
:)

* * *

The game doesn’t take too long to wind down after that; Ash isn’t the only one who was chugging booze to stay sane while Eiji ruined Shorter, apparently, and pretty soon, everyone’s a little too drunk to remember to keep playing. Cain, Eiji, Kong, and Alex decide to build a sand castle, Bones grabs Sing and announces they’re gonna practice paso doble walks because it’s basically like kicking up sand, and Yut-Lung tells everyone he needs his beauty sleep and stalks back to the hotel.

Ash stays out for a while, finding leaves and driftwood twigs to make flags for the castle and then calling out tips to Sing and Bones. When the castle is proclaimed done, he’s enlisted to take photos as the fire dies down, and Eiji comes running to him a few moments later.

“Ash!” he sings, grabbing his hands. He’s still wearing Ash’s flannel. “Ash, Ash, let’s dance!”

“What?” Ash twirls with him easily, letting Eiji spin him under his arm and looping him into sweetheart position, tucked against his side. “Hey, I’m supposed to lead. You’re short.”

“You still made the underarm turn,” Eiji says, and sticks out his tongue. “Rumba with me?”

Ash sways with him and twirls again as Eiji spins him out and pulls him back in. The moonlight shimmers on the waves, and the wind is pleasantly cool after all the alcohol made him heat up. Foam rushes in the shallows around their feet.

It’s… very romantic.

“I—I can’t,” Ash bursts out, pulling his hands away and wrapping his arms around himself. He forces himself to keep looking out to sea. “I drank too much.”

“But you were dancing fine,” Eiji pouts, arms sliding around his waist from behind. “Are you dizzy?”

“N-no,” Ash manages. He just has to… he can’t focus on how romantic this is or he’ll implode and die, probably. “I just… I’m drunk, and if I keep dancing with you like this I’ll wanna kiss you, and I don’t wanna kiss you for the first time when we’re drunk! That’s shitty! I wanna… I don’t wanna ruin stuff between us.”

“Oh,” Eiji says softly. Then he laughs, gives him a squeeze, and says, “Okay. Wanna go back to the others?”

“Yeah.” Ash glances over his shoulder at him. “You’re not mad?”

“Not at all!” Eiji lets go of him and steps back, but after a heartbeat, he takes his hand and leads him back up the shore, toward the dying fire.

As the night winds down, people start to trickle back to the hotel to sleep; after Eiji decides he’s about to pass out, Ash considers everyone still left on the beach, shrugs, and goes to check on Shorter.

When he knocks, Shorter sounds mildly grouchy. “Dammit, Sing, I told you not to forget your room key earlier!”

“Not Sing,” Ash calls back. “Let me in, dumbass.”

The door swings open a moment later. Shorter steps back to let him in and lets it swing shut again, running a frazzled hand through his hair. Yup. He’s a mess. “Uh, hey. Yo.”

“So.” Ash leans against the edge of the bed, hands in his pockets. “How’s it going.”

“Uh.” Shorter runs his hands through his hair again. “I think I like guys.”

“Yeah, I kinda noticed.” Ash toes out of his shoes and sits more comfortably. If there was ever a shred of heterosexuality in Shorter, it’s definitely gone now. “Paws off Eiji, though.”

“Oh, dude, yeah, for sure!” Shorter gives him a slightly wounded look, maybe a little offended Ash even thought he had to say so. “I’m not gonna go after him or anything, I’m still one hundred percent for you two, I just… fuck. Like, god. Wow. Y’know?”

Ash gives him a very dry look. “Yes. I know. Welcome to my _life,_ Shorter.”

Shorter plops down on the edge of the bed with a _whoof,_ burying his face in his hands for a long moment. “God. _God.”_

“Yeah.” Ash flops onto his back and relaxes. “Want me to help you set up a Grindr profile?”

Shorter squeaks again. For the second time in one night! Damn. Ash glances over and sees him pale-faced and wide-eyed, staring.

He holds his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, we’re not at the acceptance stage yet. That’s fine, too.”

Shorter blows out a breath and drops his head into his hands again. “How do you even… he’s so cutesy I never would’ve thought—”

“Aw, c’mon,” Ash laughs. “You know he’s great at Latin. Anyone whose favorite dance is rumba can pull off a lap dance.”

“Well, yeah, but…” Shorter shakes his head. “Fucking Christ.”

Ash rolls over and sits up next to him. “Take your time to process it, dude. It’s chill.”

“I’m not sober enough for this,” Shorter whines.

Ash laughs and pats his shoulder sympathetically. He can only imagine how chaotic it must be to realize you like boys thanks to a lap dance to fucking Beyoncé. “If you ever actually like, wanna talk about it or anything, I’m here, ‘kay? Sober or not.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Shorter turns and pulls him into a hug. “You’re so goooood. Even when you try to bully me.”

Ash pats his back and smiles. Shorter is one of the few people he likes hugs from, and drunk Shorter just likes to hug everyone. It’s nice. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You’re decent too, sometimes.”

Shorter snorts. “Yeah, sure, thanks. I’ll be okay, though. Probably just need to sleep off the alcohol and think about it when I’m like… sober.”

“For sure.” Ash pulls back, pushes his feet haphazardly into his shoes, and gets to his feet. “Get some sleep, then. I just wanted to check in.”

“You’re a great friend,” Shorter sighs, flopping onto the bed. “Night, Ash.”

“Night, Shorter.” Ash waves and heads for the door.

When he gets back to his room, the lights are off and Eiji’s already asleep, curled up under the blankets. He takes a quick shower as quietly as he can, scrubbing at the sand in his hair, and pulls on a pair of pajamas; Eiji stirs as he approaches the beds.

“Mmm, wha…?”

“Hey,” Ash murmurs, heart twisting with how cute and sleepy Eiji is. “Go back to sleep, ‘s just me.”

“Mm, Ash,” Eiji sighs, his voice breathy and soft. “C’mere… cold.”

“You’re _still_ cold?” Ash shakes his head, but sits down on the edge of the bed. “It’s not _that_ chilly, you know.”

“Wet hair makes me cold,” Eiji mumbles, reaching for his hand and pulling it against his cheek. “Ooh, warm… Stay?”

Well, it’d be fucking illegal to leave after Eiji goes and nuzzles into his palm like a sleepy kitten, so he has no choice. “Yeah, sure.”

Eiji smiles and lets out a happy little sigh as Ash slips under the covers with him, immediately scooting over and tucking himself against his chest. Shit, he really is cold. Under blankets, too! Of course Eiji’s dumb southern Japanese ass can’t handle temperatures below, like, sixty.

“You should’ve packed warmer clothes,” Ash rebukes, closing his eyes and pressing his nose into Eiji’s hair. He smells like jasmine shampoo. Of course he brought his own shampoo but not a hoodie to sleep in.

“Didn’ think beach’d be so cold at night…” Eiji snuggles a little closer. “My mistake.”

“It’s fine.” Ash kisses the top of his head, then freezes. Luckily, Eiji doesn’t seem to have noticed, already drifting off again, and after a few minutes, he closes his eyes and follows suit.

* * *

He wakes to a metric fuckton of sunlight. Fuck. Jesus! It’s too fucking early for this. What the fuck! Why are the fucking curtains open?

Groaning, he rolls over and blinks, eyes screwed shut against the harsh light. “What the fuck?”

“Oh, you woke up! Good morning!” Eiji sings, coming in from the balcony with fluffy, wind-mussed hair. He’s already dressed? What the _fuck?_ “Breakfast is already going on. You should get up so you do not miss it!”

“Mmmngh.” Ash pulls the blankets over his head. “No.”

“Starve, then,” Eiji says, not very sympathetically. His footsteps cross the room, and a moment later, the door opens and closes, and he’s gone.

Ash groans.

Around twenty or thirty minutes later, he gives up on getting back to sleep and drags his sorry ass out of bed. Ugh. He didn’t drink enough water last night and now his head hurts. Fuck that. And it’s only nine. How the _fuck_ was Eiji up at eight? They went to bed at two or three! Is Eiji _human?_ Ugh, what the fuck.

After some more grumbling to himself, he manages to wash up and get dressed, packing up the extra things around the room before going to find food. Shorter doesn’t text back, meaning he’s probably still snoring away, so he goes downstairs on his own, snagging some pancakes and scrambled eggs from the hotel buffet and tiredly stuffing them in his face while waiting for his coffee to cool to a drinkable temperature. Just as he’s finishing up, Sing and Cain walk in from outside.

“Morning, Ash,” Cain greets, nodding. “Just got up?”

“Mm.” Ash blows on his coffee. “You’ve been up a while?”

“Not too long.” Sing rolls his shoulders. “We just went for a quick jog on the beach, before it gets too warm out!”

Fucking _morning people_. Ash takes a careful sip to hide his distaste. “Surprised Eiji isn’t with you.”

“Oh, he did go with us!” Sing jerks a thumb over his shoulder. “He’s just still out there. Said the breeze was nice and he’d come in later. I think he’s sitting on the rocks down past where we were last night, if you wanna go find him.”

“I might just do that,” Ash says, standing and picking up his plate. “See ya.”

Cain flashes him a quick peace sign, and he and Sing head for the stairwell. Ash puts his plate in the bin for dirty dishes, pours his coffee into a to-go cup, and leaves the dining area.

Outside, it’s still early enough that the air is a bit brisk, and he’s glad for the warmth of his coffee as he walks down to the beach. Eiji probably went for a run so that he wouldn’t freeze his stupid ass off, now that he thinks about it. Still, even if mornings do suck, the sight of the sun glistening on the ocean waves is nice, and the day feels fresh and new.

The sight of the rocks near last night’s campfire, though… that makes him a little nervous. He drank a good bit, and normally he can hold his alcohol, but he babbled last night. And he remembers it.

He told Eiji he wanted to kiss him.

As much as he wants to run away and pretend that didn’t happen, he can’t. Eiji definitely remembers, and he can’t stand the thought of losing Eiji’s friendship, so… the only option he really has is to just get this out of the way. And at least the rocks down here are secluded, since everyone is mostly still in bed.

When he reaches the rocks, it takes him a moment to spot Eiji—he’s climbed up to sit halfway up the craggy boulders that must have tumbled down from the cliffs ages ago, watching the waves. The wind blows his hair out around his face, the sun bathes him in gold, and he’s… he’s beautiful.

It strikes Ash that if he were a photographer, like Eiji, this would be the perfect moment to document. He isn’t, but he hopes his phone camera will do.

It’s a bit of a struggle to climb up there with the coffee in hand, but he manages. Eiji looks up as he approaches. “Good morning, sleepyhead! I was wondering if you would ever make it out of bed.”

“I’m not the last one to get up, so you can shut it.” Ash sits down next to him and follows his gaze, out to the horizon. “Heard you went running?”

“Just a short jog.” Eiji shrugs, laying his head on his shoulder. “The breeze felt nice.”

Ash snorts and sips his coffee. “I thought you’d be cold.”

“I came prepared today.” Eiji grins and points down. Ash’s eyebrows shoot up as he realizes that’s his stolen flannel again, from last night, this time tied around Eiji’s waist. “Is that coffee?”

“Mhm. Want some? Since you’re already stealing all my shit?”

Eiji snorts but nods, and Ash takes off the lid and passes him the cup. “Thanks!”

“No prob.”

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, listening to the waves crash against the rocks below. Eiji takes a few sips of coffee and passes it back to Ash, then lays his head on his shoulder. A lone gull wheels overhead, crying into the wind.

Loath as he is to disturb the moment, Ash finally breaks the silence. Enjoying a lovely few minutes is nice and all, but he came here to talk and make sure they’re okay, and avoiding bringing it up won’t help. “So, uh… do you wanna talk about it, or…”

“Talk about what?” Eiji asks, lifting his head. His eyes are a little wide now, curious, and Ash hesitates.

“Last night,” he finally says, voice measured and careful. “What I said to you.”

Eiji’s eyes are dark and unreadable. “What about it?”

“I, um.” Ash looks down at his lap for a moment, then lifts his chin and looks squarely back at Eiji. “I wanted to apologize in case I made you uncomfortable. I know I was drunk, but that’s still no excuse. So… I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Eiji says, very softly, looking out to sea. “So you did not mean it?”

A jolt of panic-infused hope, far more potent than caffeine could ever hope to be, zings through his chest. “That’s not what I said.”

Eiji looks back at him, a sparkle in his eyes. “So if we went dancing while you were not drunk, would you still want to kiss me?”

Ash can’t help but laugh helplessly into the wind. “Eiji, I wanna kiss you whether we’re dancing or not. It’s just—you mean a lot to me, and I never wanted to say anything because I didn’t wanna make you feel pressured into anything—”

“Aslan Jade,” Eiji interrupts. “You are a sweetheart and I do not think you are actually capable of making me do _anything_ I do not want to do.”

Ash considers that for half a second, remembers just exactly how bullheaded and stubborn Eiji can be, and concedes the point. “True.”

“But, you are in luck.” Eiji takes his hand. “Because I really, really want to kiss you, too.”

Ash looks down at their joined hands in disbelief, then slowly lifts his gaze until he meets Eiji’s, sees his sweet and genuine smile. Is this for real? Eiji just said he wants to kiss him? This might be a dream. Except no, if it was a dream he wouldn’t still have a mild hangover. “So—you—can I? Kiss you, I mean?”

Eiji giggles. It’s the sweetest sound in the world, and it sets all the butterflies in Ash’s stomach fluttering with joy. _“Yes.”_

Ash puts the cup down on the rock, cups his cheek, and very slowly leans in. Eiji’s eyelashes flutter as he closes his eyes, tipping his face up, and Ash has just barely half a second to think _oh god, I’m about to kiss him_ before their lips meet. Eiji’s lips are soft, and he tastes a little like chapstick and a little like coffee, and Ash’s heart threatens to burst out of his chest in joy as Eiji melts into him with a little noise of pleasure.

When he pulls back, finally, Eiji takes a moment to open his eyes. When he does, it’s as if every star that was in the sky last night has been sprinkled into them. “Oh,” he breathes, and squeezes Ash’s hand. “Oh, wow.”

Ash can’t help but grin. “Oh? You like that?”

Eiji nods fervently. “Very much.”

“Good.” Ash strokes his cheek. “Mind if I do it again?”

“Please do,” Eiji breathes, and Ash smiles. The coffee in his cup, forgotten, slowly goes cold as they sit together, sharing gentle kisses and delighted laughter, while the sun warms the sea spray and the wind ruffles their hair.

~

[09:53] Shorter:  
uuughghghhhh my head is Killing me i made Mistakes

[10:02] Shorter:  
lol ash are u still asleep  
im amazed eiji let u sleep in this long

[10:04] Shorter:  
WAIT  
FCUK  
EIJI  
OH MY GOD  
ASH I JUST REMMEBERED LAST NIGHT  
ASH I LIKE BOYS??????????  
ASH IM SOBER NOW AND I STILL FEEL LIKE BOYS ARE HOT TOO  
WHAT HTE FUCK

[10:08] Shorter:  
WAKE UP BITCH IM HAVING A CRISIS!!!!!!!!!

[10:13] Shorter:  
ASH YOU PROMISED YOUD HELP MEEEE

[10:17] Shorter:  
im gonna call eiji and make him get u up bc u ABANDONED me

[10:19] Shorter:  
ASH IM SERIOUS WHAT DO I DO!!!!!!!!!!

[10:25] Shorter:  
are u fucking dead  
im calling eiji for real

[10:26] Ash:  
sry im busy making out w my new boyfriend ill ttyl

[10:26] Shorter:  
**WHAT**


End file.
